starbase_dragonstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Commodore Drakur Redragon
Character Information Gender - Male Species - Human Age - 29 Physical Appearance Height - 6'3" Weight - 235 lbs Hair Color - Black Eye Color - Blue Physical Description - Drakur is a tall man, standing 6\'3\" and weighing 235 lbs. He bears a large scar from above his right eye to below his left, a remembrance of the man who killed his then wife. Family Spouse Karanna - Deceased Father Argus - Unknown Mother - Emily (deceased) Personality & Traits General Overview Drakur tends to be a quiet man with the mind of a warrior and a heart of gold. Since receiving command, he has opened up and talk more, mostly because of the need to do so for the position he held. He is a man adamant in his ways of honour. He is also fiercely protective and loyal to those he considers friends. Strengths & Weaknesses Drakur is loyal to a fault and fiercely protective of his honor. He is highly skilled ranged combat with multiple weapons both modern and archaic. He possesses a great deal of skill with a katana as well. He has a great tactical mind, often seeing opening that very few would be able to. He is, however, a very closed off person. He doesn't tend to socialize much, and he doesn't speak unless absolutely necessary. He can, at times, come off standoffish or even downright rude. He has no issues relying on his subordinates to help with those aspects, but he does have trouble asking for help in areas he feels that he should be able to function or admitting that he is incapable or injured. Ambitions Drakur wants to server the organization that saved him in any way that they see fit. He already has achieved command, so he simply wants to serve out his days until Starfleet forces him to retire. Hobbies & Interests Drakur enjoys honing his training in his spare time. He has created several holodeck programs designed to hone his skills, many of which he has used to train marines under his command. He also enjoys fine arts, particularly music and poetry. He has several leather bound books in his possession that contain various things he has written himself or copied into them for inspiration. Finally, he enjoys woodworking. He has several models and figures that he has carved himself from wood that he usually displays in his office and quarters. Personal History Drakur was born on a small planet called Salvum to loving parents that raised him well. He was a farmer by trade, but he was strong and sharp witted as well. He trained in weaponry outside of his work, favoring a katana over anything else. After turning sixteen, he began to explore the area outside of this village. He learned the woods and the streams that surrounded him as well as his own home village. It was in these explorations that he met a girl his on age named Karana. They spent many hours together exploring the wilderness. After another two years, Karana and Drakur got married. They lived in his parents\' home, as was the custom in his village. They grew closer and closer with each passing day until a roving barbarian tribe changed everything. Drakur lay with his wife in bed when the alarm bells in his city started ringing. Drakur leapt to his feet, grabbing the katana under his bed. He started for the door, stopping to wake his father. He told his father to protect the house while he defended the village. Drakur ran outside, killing several of the invading enemies. As the barbarians began to break, he ran back to his own house. As he walked in the door, he found his wife dead on the ground and his father nowhere to be seen. He cursed loudly to the stars when the man who had killed his wife stepped forward. Drakur fought the barbarian with all of his strength, but it wasn't enough. The barbarian beat him back and slashed at his face, giving Drakur the scar he now bears today. He fell to the ground, but the barbarian didn't kill him. Instead, he left. Drakur staggered from his home to find a man in a Starfleet uniform standing there. Though they were violating their own laws, they couldn't stand by and watch so many people die. They treated his wounds and told him about Starfleet. Drakur asked to join. Drakur spent two years learning the basics of what he didn't know about technology and Starfleet. He then spent four years in the academy, studying general science. He joined the Starfleet Marine Corps afterwards. Drakur's first assignment was to the USS Devestator, as a Marine Executive Officer of a small contingent of marines. He served there, receiving a promotion to 1st Lt. The Devestator was badly damaged in combat and was upgraded in class. After that upgrade, Drakur received another promotion to Marine Captain. Drakur received transfer orders and found himself on a Starbase. He served there as the Marine Commanding Officer for several years, receiving his promotion to Major during that service. Drakur\'s CO there recommended him for command of a vessel. Drakur transferred to Starfleet, holding the rank of Lt. Commander. He was granted command of small ship, the USS Pathfinder. He was promoted to Commander just after its launch. On its first mission, it simply stopped communications. Upon investigation, the ship was found unharmed with only Drakur aboard. Drakur was taken back to Earth to answer for the loss of his crew. He could not remember what had occurred at all, but all scans showed that his brain was functioning normally with no noticeable tampering.